1. Technical Field
This system relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to error-recovery methods on mobile wireless communications devices (“mobile devices”).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mobile computing devices, such as laptop computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), and cellular telephones, are becoming commonplace in society. These mobile computing devices may run software including operating systems, virtual machines, and various applications that perform desired tasks such as task scheduling and electronic communications. The mobile computing devices may encounter software processing errors during operation. However, present error handling techniques are inefficient when such errors are encountered since the device cannot recover from the error except by performing a hard reset of the device.